Consequences
by Neekspandasdeeks
Summary: What happens when Kensi and Deeks finally give in to their thing and a couple months later tell the team. They have no choice left but to face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I'm having trouble wrapping my head around Densi in the new season. It's obvious they are sleeping together but that worries me. What is going to happen when they decide to tell the team? This is what my fic is about. I am two weeks behind the new episodes because I do not live in America and my stupid TV service played the same episode twice in a row. So I obviously won't know about anything Densi until two weeks after it happens. You can expect updates on this fic and others in short time because I am finally on my summer holidays! I deleted a couple fics but I will repost them I just need to fix them up and add a few chapters. I hope you like this story please feel free to follow and leave a review on your way out.**

**DISCLAMER: They are not mine… I borrowed them to have some fun. I also used a couple quotes from Ed Sheeran but changed them a little and one quote from the TV series Extant.**

**Chapter 1**

The ticking of the clock on Kensi's bedroom wall began to frustrate her. She could concentrate on anything and everything instead of sleeping. Her mind again began to drift to what Sam and Callen had to endure in the submarine and then to Hetty, what she must be going through wherever she was. Kensi knew it had something to do with her assignment in Afghanistan but she couldn't put her finger on it, whatever it was. And then Talia's words appeared in the back of her mind again.

_You need to let that boy underneath your hood for a little oil change before somebody else does._

She rolled onto her side again. She wanted to call him, call Deeks. She fought the heavy temptation and tried to fall asleep again. After a few more minutes she punched her pillow and sat up in her bed, turned her bedside lamp on and instinctively typed his number into her phone and pressed call.

She took a deep breath and choked on it when Deeks answered after one ring, "Kensi?"

Kensi coughed a little and smiled at the sleepiness she heard in his voice, she had completely forgotten that he was probably sleeping.

"Kens is everything alright?"

"Oh… uh yeah. Sorry. Do you want to grab a drink?"

"Now?"

Kensi shrugged, "Why not?"

"Maybe because it's one in the morning."

The silence on the other end of the phone was like a slap in the face it told Deeks Kensi wasn't okay. "I'll fetch you in the next fifteen minutes."

Kensi sighed and layback on her bed. She had let Deeks see she was weak and as much as it was supposed to bother her it didn't.

Deeks arrived at her apartment twelve minutes later and knocked impatiently. Kensi made her way to the car with Deeks in awkward silence.

"Sorry I woke you…"

"Don't stress I'd do anything for you partner."

Three short hours later Deeks pulled into the driveway of Kensi's apartment and helped her out of the car. She seemed distant and deep in thought.

"Are you alright?"

_You need to let that boy underneath your hood for a little oil change before somebody else does._

Kensi smiled, "Yeah I'm good."

Deeks smiled and put his arms around her shoulders as they walked and Kensi surprisingly didn't flinch.

_Before somebody else does._

Kensi took her keys from her pocket and tried to slam it into the keyhole but missed. She attempted again as she felt herself grow more and more frustrated. Deeks put his hand over hers and took the key then unlocked the door.

"Night Deeks," Kensi said then turned around and reached for her door fast but Deeks grabbed her hand stopping her from going anywhere. Kensi looked at him uncertain as Talia's words repeated in her mind again and again.

"You told me about your concern for Sam, Callen and Hetty but I am still getting the feeling there is something else bothering you that you are not telling me about."

"Deeks…" Kensi warned.

"Look Kensi we are partners and-"

"I can tell you anything? I know." She had heard that one before.

A small grin appeared at the corners of Deeks lips, "So then? I'm waiting?"

Kensi looked into Deeks eyes wondering if she should tell him. With each second that went by a thousand different scenarios played in her mind.

"Kensi!" Deeks snapped her back into reality.

Kensi's posture, it showed weakness and weakness was not something Kensi showed easily to anyone. Something was definitely wrong.

He gripped her chin gently and lifted her chin until her eyes met his, "Look at me Kensi."

_Before somebody else does._

That was it. Kensi couldn't take it anymore and ran her fingers softly through her partners scruffy hair and kissed him softly. She felt his temperature spike against her as she pulled him closer and parted her lips for their tongues to slide together.

Kensi pushed her door open with her butt and pulled him inside slowly. Deeks shut the door and continued kissing Kensi after a short breath break. Kensi traced a line down his chest then stopped at his jeans then unzipped them.

Deeks pushed Kensi back slightly, "Okay I think you're a little wasted…"

"I had one drink, you were there," Kensi argued.

Deeks sighed, "Then what is this? What exactly are you doing because we agreed this wouldn't happen? This isn't you. This can't happen you know the risk."

Kensi took a step back beginning to regret what just happened. She didn't want to regret it.

"Alright look, I don't want to lose you. We have been hiding our feelings for each other deep inside ourselves for way too long. I want to be able to have you near me whenever I need you. I want to need you. But I can't because we are both on different levels of denial and being together is risky. But do you know what I think about that? If there is no risk there is no reward. I don't want to lose this, what's between us because it's beautiful. We have both been holding onto this… love for years and I say it's time we let it out. Hiding this is so tiring and frustrating and I can't handle it anymore. I refuse to let you go Deeks. I refuse to let our thing die!"

Deeks was silent for a few moments trying to take in what Kensi had said. She wasn't one to speak about her feelings for anything like that. It was shocking. He took a step forward and removed her fringe from her eyes. Kensi couldn't see much in the darkness of her apartment but she could sense the smile on Deeks lips.

Deeks leaned forward and laughed in her ear then whispered, "What are you freaking out about? I've got no plans besides you. I promise you I will never leave willingly. You are the only one."

At that Deeks lifted Kensi and she wrapped her legs around his torso then he took her into her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**TITLE: **Consequences

**AUTHOR: **Crys

**RATING: **T

**DISCLAIMER: **I think I am going to ask Santa for them but for now? I own nothing.

**NOTE: **When I said I would update soon I did not mean the very next day but when you have an imagination like mine and all your friends are guys and leave you because your dad is a typical dad and refuses to let you go with them then you get an update this soon…

This chapter is kind of short but it is to the point. It happens one month after my last chapter.

I just have to send a shout out to my Kitten, Toothless who was named after his identical twin dragon brother. He decided he wanted to write fanfiction too and pull up things with my keyboard I did not know existed on my laptop. I love the little man.

Monty jumped up onto the couch and buried his head in the space between Kensi's shoulder and head. She giggled and began scratching his ears. She was alone with Monty in Deeks apartment. Over the last month she became more and more comfortable being there in his setting. After that night a month ago where you didn't need to know her to know that she acted extremely out of her character, everything became easier. Easier was something Kensi never thought her actions of that night would bring, maybe confusing, more frustrating or harder. But it was it was easier. She was happier, Deeks was happier and the frustrating aspect of it wasn't there. They could show their emotions for each other to each other and not hide it all like they had been doing for years. They spoke about what had happened the day Kensi was sent on her mission to Afghanistan, when Deeks was unable to take a shot at a guy who was holding her at gun point because he had let his emotions for her control him. That was one thing they did not want repeated so they discussed how they would behave if they found themselves in any kind of situation like that again. They wanted to be safe, they wanted each other to be safe but their job (although they didn't want to believe it) was more important. Protecting people, protecting their country was more important.

When Kensi heard the door open she quickly grabbed the TV remote and hit rewind X6. Then sat up on the couch and rubbed Monty's stomach acting casual.

"Guess what I have?" she heard Deeks shout.

"Let me guess? Pizza?"

Deeks laughed, "I was talking to Monty, I got him a treat but yeah I did get pizza and beers."

Monty immediately jumped up and ran to meet his master at the door as if he understood everything he had just said. Deeks put everything in his hands on the coffee table and removed Kensi's feet from it then bent on his knee and rubbed Monty smiling. He then threw Monty a dog bone and joined Kensi on the couch kissing Kensi on the cheek.

"I told you not to start the movie without me."

Kensi tried hard to hide the smile that appeared at her lips, "I didn't."

"Uh-huh, so the TV is just magically on rewind?"

Kensi crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine, but I have been dying to see this movie for ages!"

Deeks smiled and opened the pizza box before Kensi attacked him then Deeks fell onto his back and pulled her on top of him and kissed her. After a few minutes of making out Kensi finally pulled away and tapped his chest, "Save that for later, I'm hungry for pizza right now."

Deeks laughed at her words as the two settled back on the couch.

"Mmm… this is amazing," Kensi said over a mouthful.

Deeks closed his eyes, "Kensi where is this going?"

"What the pizza? In my stomach where it belongs."

Deeks chuckled at Kensi's attempt to avoid the situation, "No kens I'm serious. Our thing… where is it going?"

Kensi put down her pizza and swallowed hard. "I… uh… I don't know where do you want it to go?"

Deeks ran a hand through his hair, "Uh, well we have had this thing going on for a month. You know where I want this to go Kensi. I want our thing permanent."

Kensi sighed loudly as Talia's words crept into her mind again. They never seemed to disappear, after a few days they always seemed to come back. Kensi hated that one person's words could affect her judgement and haunt her like they were. Kensi leaned back in her seat, "Okay."

Deeks eyes widened not believing her words, "What!"

Kensi shrugged. "I said okay."

Deeks couldn't help but smile widely, "So we are official then?"

Kensi shook her head and smiled, "No one asked me anything."

"My apologies." Deeks knelt on one knee in front of Kensi and took her hand, "Kensi Marie Blye will you do me the honour of becoming my beautiful girlfriend?"

Kensi smiled widely and touched Deeks face. "Well it depends on what you are going to give me."

"Oh so it's going to be one of these relationships then?" at Kensi's nod Deeks laughed, "I'll give you pizza."

"Oh, I wanted you to say you but pizza will do. Yes Martin Andrew Deeks I will be your girlfriend."

Deeks shook his head, "I'm not really in the mood for Pizza anymore are you?"

"Maybe later." Kensi laughed and pulled Deeks onto the couch with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- nothing belongs to me.**

It was 8pm on a Thursday afternoon, the OSP team had just wrapped up their latest case and were now heading back to NCIS to file their reports for the day. Kensi and Deeks pulled into Kensi's usual parking spot, both were silent. In fact neither of them had said a word the whole ride and that was unusual for the both of them, either Deeks would be babbling on about Monty or something supernatural or Kensi would lecture him about something he did that he never noticed he did or complain about how he cleans her apartment but it was silent, Kensi didn't even attempt to turn the radio on. Deeks looked over at Kensi, her hair was down and wavy just like it was when he first met her. She was looking down at her hands she had formed into fists. She had an expression on her face and he couldn't figure out what it meant. Even after all the years he had known her and the five months they had been dating he had never seen it. He climbed out of the car and ran around to her side and opened the door carefully. Noticing she hadn't flinched at all he put one hand over her hands and the other at her neck. His movements finally got her attention and she looked up at him shaking her head and removing his hands from her. She still had trouble allowing herself to show Deeks her weaknesses after all these months.

Deeks smiled understanding her motion but not letting it go unnoticed, "What are you stressing about Fern? You know more than anyone that this will work out. We are all a family and family accepts each other for who they are and what they do. But you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't pressure you."

Kensi shook her head as if disgusted Deeks could ask her such a question. "No. This was my idea in the first place. I am just nervous…I mean… we don't even know what the rules are."

Just that second Sam and Callen made their way past the partners. Sam's voice echoed loudly through the empty parking lot, "You two love birds going to join us inside or what?"

Deeks rolled his eyes not bothering to look back at them. He focused on Kensi again, "Well then I guess we are about to find out."

The couple returned to their desks and so did the rest of the team. Hetty and Granger appeared to congratulate the team on the successful case. Deeks looked over at Kensi, she was already staring at him nervously. It was time.

Deeks stood up and made his way over to Kensi's desk where he took her by the hand and pulled her up next to him earning 6 curious eyes on him.

The room was now silent as everyone watched the two awkwardly. Hetty cleared her throat, "Is there something you want to discuss with us Mr Deeks, Ms Blye?"

Sam leaned back into his chair and let out a laugh. Kensi immediately sat down, "No."

Deeks took her hand again and pulled her up. He put his arm around her waist, "Yes."

Hetty furrowed her brow, "Spit it out then would you?"

Kensi took a deep breath. She didn't know why exactly she was so nervous. The team already knew although they hadn't made it official to them. Maybe it was because she knew if she went forward with it there was no turning back. She knew that if it was official the entire team could be in danger. She knew that she didn't know what the consequences were and that was not a position she enjoyed being in. Not knowing. Relying on faith and hope for the future. She always needed some kind of logic to what would happen in the future. She wasn't used to being unsure.

"Deeks and I are coming clean to you all about us," she looked to Deeks and continued at his steady nod, "We have been dating for 5 months…"

Kensi's head spun._ It is real now, this is real now Kensi._

Deeks looked around the room, slowly taking in everyone's reaction to what Kensi had just said. Callen and Sam laughed and gave each other a knowing look. Nell jumped up in excitement as if she were a 14 year old fangirl. Eric smiled as he watched Kensi's cheeks begin to blush. He took a deep breath as his gaze fell upon Hetty and Granger. Hetty had an annoyed expression on her face and was arguing with Granger as if everyone else in the room were ornaments. He looked angry. Deeks was not able to hear their argument through the excitement of the team. He turned to Kensi who was also studying them hard. She was clearly trying to read their lips.

Granger said something to Hetty causing her to frown then turned and left the bullpen. Hetty shook her head then raised her voice, "Well what are we waiting for? I have a special whiskey in my draw waiting for this exact occasion."

The small group of people cheered as Hetty took the short trip to her desk. Nell sat on Callen's desk and turned to face him, "You owe me."

"For what exactly?" Kensi asked tilting her head at the two.

"The bet," Sam said, "Everyone owes Nell now."

"That's right pay up bitches!" Nell shouted holding her hands up.

Deeks laughed out loud, "You guys bet on us?"

"Of course we did, the closest one to the correct amount of time won and it was Nell."

Deeks laughed and sat on his chair and Kensi surprisingly at on his side of the desk facing him. Close as this already at work? He had to have done something good to deserve that. He looked around, everyone seemed quite okay with them being together. Although he knew it was already obvious to them before Kensi told them, it was still surprising to see how naturally they took it.

Sam got up and walked over to their desk and hugged Kensi from behind then shook Deeks hand and smiled sheepishly, "You hurt her… you know I will come for you."

Deeks laughed nervously trying to convince himself Sam was not serious as Kensi shot Sam an evil glare. The rest of the team seemed to follow Sam's action. Callen and surprisingly Eric too, threatened Deeks. Nell on the other hand threatened Kensi that if she hurt Deeks she would skin her alive. Deeks found that both sexy and oddly scary.

Hetty returned just as fast as she had left with a tray of glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "Congratulations Kensi and Deeks," she said half-heartedly and the room went quiet. She looked frustrated and almost angry but none of the team commented. Deeks and Kensi traded worried glances as they hoped for the best.

Everyone continued to celebrate the finally public couple. They deserved it. To be celebrated, they had controlled their emotions for a heck of a long time and it was a good time to tell them. Everyone had accepted it already and became fond of the couple.

Half an hour later Kensi and Deeks made their way outside to the car. Kensi entwined their hands as they walked. "So Hetty?"

Deeks knew what she meant. Hetty had acted extremely strange once granger had left. It wasn't like her. "Could you read Granger?"

Kensi sighed, "They were talking too fast but the last thing he said was 'we will see about that.'"

"Shit."

Kensi nodded, she didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to hope for the best and not think about the possibilities of what Granger would do. She tried to tell herself that they were arguing about something that had nothing to do with them.

"Don't worry babe," Deeks told her, "Whatever happens we will never fall apart, we are stronger than that and you know it."

Kensi nodded, Deeks was right, nothing could break them apart. Their love was stronger than anything on earth. It would move mountains and more importantly mountains couldn't move them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN- I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated this. It has been very busy lately with Christmas and everything and I also couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. But it is finally done. So here you all go. I hope you like it. And yes Granger is the Grinch who stole Christmas. I am sorry, it had to be someone.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

The very next morning Kensi and Deeks walked into OSP holding hands. The two soon found themselves stuck deep in their work. Everything seemed normal, they would think that after telling the team about them things in the office would be slightly awkward but it was more normal than ever. At around 1p.m Nell appeared and told Kensi and Deeks that Hetty had requested to talk to them. Immediately the couple made their way to the little lady's desk nervously.

"Have a seat," she said when she saw them. They both quickly did. After an extremely long awkward silence Hetty spoke, "Before I tell you what I unfortunately have to tell you I want to tell you that love especially love like yours is worth more than anything this universe has to offer."

Deeks took Kensi's hand in his, "Hetty, what are you getting at?"

Hetty sighed loudly, "Assistant Director Granger was not pleased with the announcement the two of you made last night…"

"Since when does what he says mean anything to you?" Kensi asked.

"It never has and never will, Ms Blye. But that is why he went straight to Director Vance. The director came to a conclusion and called me an hour ago. Now normally having an intimate relationship with a co-worker at NCIS is acceptable but the director explained that he will not accept it from this team. This is one of the top NCIS teams throughout the entire agency and he refuses to have two of his agents distracted by each other. He needs you focused on the cases. He has seen this team's performance and will not stand for it to be compromised."

"So this is it then? We just can't be together? No argument?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks I tried to fight for the two of you but he wouldn't have any of it. His authority overrules mine greatly. He came to the conclusion that, and I hate to say it, one of you either have to leave NCIS or be reassigned. And the last option is to call off your relationship."

Hetty's words made both their heads spin. Deeks sighed loudly and Kensi froze. She stared at Deeks as tears filled her eyes. Her world was spinning, it was breaking in front of her own eyes. All she could hear was herself screaming inside of her head. She didn't hear Hetty's last words before Deeks pulled her up and outside to her car. She saw the pain in his eyes but couldn't bring herself to speak to him. She was about to lose him. She was about to lose _him. _She couldn't lose him. He was the only person who knew her inside out. The one who she cared for most in her life. The one she had finally let in. She knew being together was too good to last. When she felt Deeks hand touch her face she finally made eye contact with him. His eyes were sad, they were worried but they still made her stronger. For just a second she felt the screams stop, she felt her body stop shaking, she felt at peace. But that second was over quickly and she broke out into a sob. She turned hoping Deeks wouldn't notice but she knew it was no use. He knew. "Kens, we are too strong to let this ruin us."

"Really? Then how are we supposed to stay here? The only way for this not to break us is if we both stayed here, together. That is exactly the reason we are in this mess. Being here, together."

"I'll go back to the LAPD. It won't ruin us, Kens. It's no big deal. I will still see you guys-"

"Who are you trying to kid Marty?"

"Excuse me?"

"You hate the LAPD. You don't want to go back there. You need to stay here, with NCIS. We have no choice. We can't…"

"Don't say it Kens."

"We can't! We can't be together." Saying it made more tears fall. It took all of her to push those words out and it would take all of her to realise the truth in them. She pressed down on her cars bonnet and looked up at the sun burning bright above her head trying to teach herself how to breathe normally.

"Kensi look at me!" Deeks said sternly then pulled Kensi to face him. The sun reflected on her tears and made her cheeks glow. Kensi forced herself to look at him and when she did the tears on his cheeks caused more of her own tears and short breaths. It wasn't often she saw the LAPD detective cry. It broke her heart more. "Kensi I am not letting you do this."

"What are we supposed to do Deeks?"

Deeks sat on the bonnet on the car and she turned in-between his legs and buried her face in his chest. Neither of them said a word to each other for 10 minutes until Kensi heard Deeks mutter, "She was right."

She looked up curiously, "Who?"

"Talia…"

Kensi felt her head spin more, she felt dizzy. "What?"

Deeks sighed, "She warned me… She said that I should be careful with you. She said this might happen. Having to leave. She was right." Deeks felt Kensi's temperature rise beneath him. Her breathing became harder, she was angry. "Kensi why are you getting so angry? Talia has been a good friend to me. What do you have against her? It is not her fault. If anyone's it is mine."

Kensi shook her head, "Oh but it is… I hate her. I _hate _her." Kensi hissed.

"Kensi?"

That was it he couldn't get through to her anymore. She was gone. The next moment she was screaming and shouting, "I am going to kill her!" Deeks tried all he could to get her to calm down but every time he came anywhere near her she used some kind of physical tactic to stay away from him. Soon she was on her knees on the floor in tears, hiding her face with her hands. She had finally stopped screaming. Deeks could do nothing to help her. He just stood there in tears watching the person he cared most for breakdown. It tore him from the inside out. Finally he thought it was safe to go near her again and kneeled down in front of her.

"Kensi… I am in love with you. Please don't do this. Let me go. You need this job. You need the people here. I am still a cop. I can leave. I won't be gone forever, just a few hours each day."

Kensi looked up at him, still in tears. He said those words she didn't want to hear at that moment. She couldn't say anything so she slowly got up and sped off in her car. She couldn't face anyone or anything. She needed to be home alone with her thoughts.

Deeks sat down on the dirty parking lot floor in tears. He didn't understand why she got so angry because of Talia. What could have possibly happened to make Kensi hate her? He couldn't let Kensi go. He needed her more than she needed him. He couldn't let her leave her job either. He had to go. It was the only option they had.

Hetty sat in her office and silent tears crept out of her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her through the parking lot camera. Those two agents of hers did not deserve to be in this situation. She had forgiven Owen Granger for many things before but this was at the top of her list for things she wouldn't ever imagine forgiving him for.

**I almost cried while rereading this. I apologize if you guys did too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note- One more sad chapter because I had too. Some people said in the reviews that they shouldn't have told the team but come on! They had kept it a secret for five months I think it was about time they let the team know.**

**Disclaimer- Still do not own anything.**

Kensi Marie Blye was hopeless when it came to caring about people. Getting close to people never worked out for her. When she was younger her father was never home and when he was he never had a lot of time on his hands to spend with her. When she was fifteen she thought her mother had betrayed her and shortly after her father passed away. Finally there was Jack, he was also never home and when he did come home one day he had changed. He had changed completely and she couldn't help him as much as she had tried to. Then he left her without a reason.

Then after building her walls up as high as she could, thinking they were indestructible, that scruffy-looking detective called Marty Deeks slithered his way through her weakest spot. This was were caring had hurt her the most, he kissed her then got tortured, they decided to take an intimate step when she was sent away and then tortured too. Finally they gave in to their _thing_ and became a real couple only for this horrifying incident to occur. The couple had to make a decision between their relationship and a dramatic change in their careers.

She was hopeless, it was a sign that she shouldn't try to care for anyone. She had to make the decision. She couldn't sleep. After leaving work that afternoon after breaking down in the parking lot in front of Deeks, she threw herself onto her bed and hadn't stopped crying since. Her eyes were stinging from the unwanted tears. She hated crying. She saw it as a sign of weakness and weak was not what she wanted to be, ever. By now she guessed it was quite late at night as her room had been dark for some time now.

She wasn't sure about the decision she was about to make but decided to make it anyway. She had to try to keep Deeks in her life. She couldn't let him go. She finally got up and went to her bathroom to wash her face. She hated the broken reflection she saw in the mirror. She quickly returned to her bedroom where she checked that her clock said it was 11:30p.m then called Hetty.

"Ms. Blye?"

"Hetty…"

"How are you holding up, my girl?"

"Attempting to hold. I think I have made my decision."

"You have, have you?"

"I want to be reassigned. To a different team or wherever, I just need to go."

"Have you discussed this with Mr. Deeks?"

"I don't think that's an option Hetty. Do _you_ think he will let me?"

"That's a good point. Are you sure about this? You have made quite a name for yourself here at OSP, it would be terrible to see one of our finest leave us."

"Hetty I have been thinking about it since I got home. It is something I need to do for myself and Deeks."

"So your decision is final then?"

Kensi was silent for a moment but then answered, "It is."

"Would you prefer to be close to or in California?"

"I honestly don't care."

"I will see where I can send you that is safe and in need of your skills. Darling, we will all miss you. I am terribly sorry for letting this situation occur."

"Hetty is not your fault this happened. It is ours we were in over our heads and shouldn't have let things get this far."

"Now you will still have to come in to work until I can find a position for you. Is that alright?"

"I guess I have no choice… Hetty promise me you will not let Deeks change your mind about this?"

Hetty sighed then answered, "I promise."

"I will see you tomorrow, goodnight Henrietta," Kensi said.

"Good night Kens."

After that day two whole weeks ago when Hetty informed Kensi and Deeks about Director Vance's decision the couple hadn't spoken. Yes they spoke when they had to discuss something to do with the cases they worked on but never about what had happened that day or their decisions about it. The team became extremely curious but wouldn't dare to ask. When the team was finally finished working their cases for that day Kensi waited until everyone had left the bullpen and only her and Deeks were there. He watched her curiously as she silently made way over to his desk where she stood in front of him. "I have made my decision."

He looked at her uncertain then nodded for her to continue. "Hetty has reassigned me to a branch in Texas. I'll be leaving in two days. I just wanted to let you know."

Deeks felt his heart drop to his shoes. It couldn't be happening. He couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't leave. "Kensi please don't. This isn't what we want. You being so far away, it will put more stain on our relationship than there already is."

"What relationship Deeks? We haven't said a word to each other in two whole weeks! Just the thought about this whole mess is breaking us."

"I haven't spoken to you because I cannot face the reality of what is going on. I can't find the right words to say. I just can't let you go, I _need _you. If you would just let me go back to the LAPD we could still see each other, still take this relationship to new levels. We could be happy."

"No Deeks," Kensi said sighing, "We won't be happy. You never liked being a cop, not there at least. And you know you can't lie to me about that. You will be miserable and end up hating me for making you leave the only place you have felt accepted and at peace. If I go you get to be happy with your job."

"But you won't."

Kensi was silent for a moment. She hadn't thought about that. "Does it really matter?"

"It will always matter Kensi."

At Kensi's silence Deeks continued. "Do you really think I would be happy with you leaving this place? Or you leaving me? I would rather go back to the LAPD than not have you as my partner. Kensi you deserve _this_ place at NCIS. You are part of this team -family- more than I could ever be. I was just a random cop who barged in. Kensi don't leave. This team needs you."

Kensi stared into her partners sad blue eyes which stood out more because he was wearing that light blue T-shirt she loved more than she could admit. She felt the buildup of tears in her eyes once more but wouldn't let them out this time. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be with Deeks, but she couldn't take his job away no matter how many times he tried to assure her that he didn't mind. She knew he wasn't 100% sure about that but was willing to say anything to get her to stay. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She shook her head, "Deeks, please stop trying to convince me to stay. I have made up my mind and won't change it."

Deeks nodded, he knew she wouldn't change her mind. When Kensi had decided something for sure she would stick to it, even if it did mean hurting herself. She had trained herself to do that, Give all and expect nothing from the people she cared about. He knew there was no use in arguing with her about it any longer. It would just bring more strain into their relationship.

"Goodnight Deeks," Kensi said as she began walking away.

"Wait," Deeks words stopped her. She turned around and eyed him curiously. "Will you at least tell me what you have against Talia?"

Kensi sighed and slowly made her way back over to Deeks desk where she sat and stared at him, "Talia was the one who pushed me to have that little outburst to you that night. She drove me a little crazy. She pushed me into realizing how much I actually felt for you. She opened my eyes."

"That's why you told me how you felt and why you slept with me that night?"

Kensi bit her lip, "Yeah, it is… What did she warn you about?"

Deeks sat down in his chair and stared at his hands for a while as he thought about what to tell her. "I may have over reacted a little with that. She didn't actually warn me by saying 'Be careful' or anything along those lines. She shared her story with me and I took that story as a warning. She fell in love with a co-worker and this exact situation happened. She kept her job, he left and they broke up. I took that as a warning because I knew damn well it was possible to happen to us. I was afraid of it happening. I didn't want it to happen but I guess there is nothing we can do about it now."

Kensi covered her mouth with her hand realizing she had the complete wrong idea. She had overreacted. She nodded, "You guessed right but we couldn't hide it from everyone forever, you know that."

The two stared at each other letting the reality of what was happening sink in. Kensi was going. Their relationship wouldn't work. They were over. Every moment, every kiss, every date, every joke and every laugh was gone straight through the window. It was real and it was happening.

"I should go," Kensi said getting up. Deeks nodded slowly and watched her leave the bullpen wishing there was any possible way he could stop her. He knew he couldn't. He looked over at Hetty who was watching him with concern from her office. He wiped the few tears from his eyes and walked over to her.

"Mr. Deeks?" she greeted curiously taking her cup of whisky with two hands and taking a large sip.

"Hetty… Don't let her go."

Hetty pointed to the chair opposite hers and Deeks immediately sat down, "I have been on the phone with director Vance on stop since this bloody incident happened. Ms. Blye is one of our finest agents and I know for a fact that she functions to the best of her ability _here_ in this team at OSP and not somewhere else."

"So why didn't you just let me go back to the LAPD?"

"You were late by a quarter of an hour Mr. Deeks. Kensi called first and that means she had the say in it."

"Hetty you are _not _our kindergarten teacher and we are _not _four years old. Quit the finders keepers shit."

Hetty glanced at the broken young boy she saw in front of her making him grind his teeth nervously. "I promised Kensi I wouldn't let you change my mind. I refuse to break a promise to one of my most cherished agents."

Deeks shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands before looking up again. "Am I one your most cherished?"

Hetty pulled a disgusted face at the low self-worth in the detective's question, "Excuse me Mr. Deeks, how could you ask such a question! Of course you _are_!"

A small smile appeared at the curves of his lips knowing it was great to have the reassurance, but it quickly disappeared. "So then promise me something Henrietta?"

"Anything."

"Do what is best for all of your agents here in this team and what is best for mine and Kensi's relationship." Hetty shot Deeks an evil glance knowing she had already said 'anything' and cursing herself inside for not being on guard. "You don't break your cherished one's promises remember?"

Hetty took another large sip of her whisky before answering the rude detective before her, "Mr. Deeks, you are very intelligent but this will not work. How exactly do you think I can fit together these two promises I have made without breaking any? I think I will have to go back to finders keepers."

"No, you cannot go back to that horrifying 'comes first' game. Hetty I may be intelligent but you're more than a million times that. I am pretty sure you can do something about this situation you have gotten yourself into."

Hetty looked furious at Deeks for making her fall for a simple mind trick. She took one last gulp of her whisky draining the glass then stared at her desk as she thought until something- not the best option but still something- popped into her head. She smiled then opened her desk drawer and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to the detective. "This was going to be my last option but now it is yours. I am doing what is best for everyone by giving this to you. Go now, it is what is best."


End file.
